


Daisy

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Series: Bailor's Femslash February 2021 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Language of Flowers, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, daisy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: The girls are dorks in love who love to learn so in their downtime Michael teaches Tilly the language of the flowers.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly
Series: Bailor's Femslash February 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139363
Kudos: 8
Collections: Femslash February





	Daisy

Michael holds up the flash card. "Yarrow," she says, out loud. "Meaning?"

"Shit... I know this one, I _swear_ Michael." 

She raises a single eyebrow at her. "You sure about that?"

"Um..." 

Michael can't help but let out a small laugh. When she gave Tilly a bouquet of Camellia (meaning: perfected loveliness) a few days ago to celebrate their anniversary, she hadn't expected it would spark an hour-long discussion about the Victorian Language of the Flowers, which would then turn into Tilly asking Michael to teach her, which would then lead to the two of them making flashcards and quizzing each other in their quarters whenever they had time. Michael gives Tilly another look, and it's quite clear her girlfriend's completely forgotten the significance of Achillea Millefolium. 

Michael flips over the flash card with Vulcan precision. "Name: Yarrow. Meaning: I declare upon you, war." 

Tilly groans. "I thought the Language of the Flowers was invented by Victorians to be some hoity toity romance thing, not for talking about _battles."_

"Then you'd be surprised by how many flowers supposedly have violets meanings," Michael says, "there's an entire flower for telling someone they're unjust. Another to say that you think someone has wronged you. If I remember correctly, there's a couple for various types of death..." 

"That's the thing - there's just so many of them!" Tilly throws her hands up in the air. "How did you ever learn any of these?"

"I got bored when I was twelve." 

Tilly grins, shakes her head. "Of course you did." She sighs. "It's just... aren't there any flowers that _don't_ have to do with fighting? Or with love?"

Michael tilts her head to the side. Thinking. "The Daisy means innocence," she says, thoughtfully. 

"Name: Daisy. Meaning: Innocence," Tilly says to herself. "I think I can remember that one." 


End file.
